Home & Tired
by Schuylera
Summary: Sepenggal kisah kecil dimana Daiki merindukan rumah dan Satsuki


**Home &amp; Tired**

**Bernessa Edrys**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

"Jam 10 aku sampai di rumah."

"_Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Dai-chan_."

Begitulah kira-kira sepenggal percakapan singkat di telpon antara Daiki dan istrinya, Satsuki, yang membuatnya ingin segera sampai di rumah.

Daiki lelah. Semua kasus yang dia tangani hari ini membuat kepalanya seolah ingin pecah. Dia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Titik. Tanpa ada bantuan tanda baca lagi.

Menjadi polisi muda memang bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah bagi seseorang yang pemalas sepertinya. Tapi ini adalah bentuk kecintaannya terhadap profesi yang kini dia geluti. Bukan karena orang tuanya, tapi mutlak atas dasar keinginan hati.

Daiki ingin cepat sampai dirumah. Bergelut dengan bantal dan teman-temannya, atau mungkin dia akan mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Tunggu, sepertinya pilihan terakhir bukan hal yang benar-benar dia butuhkan saat ini.

Kebutuhan dasar manusia yang sesungguhnya dia butuhkan adalah tidur. Tapi karena istirahat dan tidur adalah teman baik dari rasa nyaman, maka Daiki akan melupakan sejenak akan hal itu untuk memantapkan diri mencari 'kenyamanan' yang lain, sebelum ajal dan kematian menghampiri dirinya. Jika itu terjadi, maka Daiki yakin akan membuat Satsuki merasa berduka dan kehilangan. Nah, bagian terakhir ini sebenarnya membuat rasa nyamannya terancam juga, _sih. _

Ah, entah kenapa ilmu keperawatan dasar tiba-tiba merasuk dalam dirinya yang macho ini. Efek dari Satsukinisasi (Daiki menyebutnya demikian karena Satsuki seolah menjadi trending topic terhangat di otaknya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Tentunya hal itu membuatnya menjadi Satsuki-addicted melebihi rasa cintanya pada Mai-chan) yang memilih bergelut dengan dunia keperawatan membuatnya selalu menjadi kelinci percobaan. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling suram Daiki beruntung karena tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan biaya ekstra untuk kontrol ke dokter, apalagi terkadang dia mendapatkan _service _lebih dari Satsuki.

Daiki menyeringai licik mengingatnya.

Motor sport hitamnya melaju dengan cepat. Berlomba-lomba dengan jarum panjang pada jamnya, siapa yang lebih cepat sampai pada jam sepuluh yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Daiki dengan serta merta melepas kancing paling atas seragamnya dan melemparkan diri pada sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Betapa nikmatnya berbaring penuh kebebasan seperti ini. Siapapun takkan menolaknya.

"Dai-chan?"

Itu dia. Suara Satsuki yang menyeruak masuk ke indra pendengarannya diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Hn?" gumam Daiki sebagai respon. "_Tadaima._"

"Sejak kapan tiduran di sini?" Tanya Satsuki, berdiri di bagian di mana kepala Daiki berada.

Pria dengan kulit coklat ini tidak langsung menjawab. Berfikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Barusan." dan kembali berpejam ria.

Satsuki mencibir mendengar balasan singkat Daiki. "Daripada tiduran, lebih baik mandi dulu. Aku sudah memasak air untuk mandi."

Lagi, Daiki tak memberikan respon yang memuaskan Satsuki sehingga perempuan itu menarik-narik tangan Daiki yang sebelumnya menutup matanya.

"Berisik, Satsuki." Kata Daiki dengan suara serak. "Lima menit lagi."

"Ini sudah malam, Dai-chan." Pipinya menggembung imut. Seimut semut-semut. Sayang Daiki tidak melihatnya. "Semakin malam Dai-chan semakin malas."

Daiki terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya. Tapi alih-alih berdiri, dia malah duduk dengan kepala yang terkulai pada sofa.

"Bangun! Dasar pemalaaass!" titah Satsuki, masih kekeh menarik-narik tangan Daiki.

"Ck, iya. Ce—" kuapan besar menginterupsi dengan setitik air mata di sudut mata Daiki. " —rewet."

Tak lama setelah kuapan itu, Daiki bangkit dari tempatnya membuat Satsuki tersenyum senang. Melihat Daiki yang menurut adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya mengingat pria itu sangat sulit untuk di perintah.

Lelah selalu menggerogotinya, itulah mengapa Daiki malas untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun dia juga melihat guratan yang sama di wajah Satsuki yang telah menjadi istrinya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Daiki tahu, hari-hari Satsuki sebagai perawat telah menyita tenaganya lebih daripada yang dia bayangkan.

Dan juga Daiki tahu, jika Satsuki menghela nafas lelah di belakangnya.

Ketika Satsuki hendak ke kamar untuk menyiapkan keperluan Daiki, suara pria itu memanggil namanya dengan nada khas yang Satsuki tahu begitu lelah di telinganya.

"Satsuki."

"Ya?"

Daiki berbalik, menatap Satsuki dengan seksama lalu mendekatinya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama sepersekian menit.

"Mau mandi bareng?"

Seketika wajah putih Satsuki merona, apalagi ketika Daiki dengan seringai —yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Satsuki— jeleknya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Sebuah vas bunga melayang, hampir mengenai kepala berhelai _navy blue _itu. Untung reflek Daiki bagus sehingga dia bisa menghindar di waktu yang tepat.

"Dai-chan bodoh! Dasar mesuumm!" Teriak Satsuki.

"O-oi! Tidak perlu melempariku dengan vas bunga!" Oceh Daiki. "Lagi pula tidak ada pria mesum dengan istrinya sendiri, bodoh."

Wajah Satsuki semakin memerah. Kali ini dia telah bersiap melempari Daiki dengan bantal terdekat.

Daiki segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Namun dia kembali berbalik dan masih memasang seringai yang sama.

"Bersiaplah, aku tak akan ragu-ragu malam ini meski kita berdua lelah."

… dan teriakan menggema memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut.

Daiki tahu, rumah dan Satsuki adalah pelepas penatnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

**.**

**FIN**

Maaf ini super duper gaje. Saya gatel pengen nulis fic DaiSuki tapi entah kenapa malah ancur kaya gini. Ide muncul disaat saya lagi kejepit sama ujian praktek :'(.


End file.
